Rahasia -DISCONTINUED-
by flareeon
Summary: Jangan pernah mau ikut campur dengan yang namanya 'rahasia'. WinkDeep/DeepWink/JinHoon/wannaone/Baejin/Jinyoung/Jihoon/Daniel/bromance [DISCONTINUED]
1. Prolog

Aku menatap tak percaya pada papan di hadapanku. Di sana tertera;

 _Turut berduka cita untuk keluarga yang ditinggal,_

 _Bae Jinyoung_

Ini bohong, 'kan?

Aku ingat kemarin dia masih bercanda denganku. Aku ingat kemarin dia mengkritik gaya _dance_ ku yang kaku.

Dan sekarang ia sudah tiada.

Aku tak bisa percaya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan yang merayap di pundakku, membuatku refleks menoleh.

Woojin.

"Apa?" tanyaku dingin. Aku masih bisa melihat mata dan hidungnya yang memerah, membuat _mood_ ku makin buruk saja.

"Sudahlah, Ji.. Ia sudah tiada.." ujarnya sambil mengusap pundakku.

Kuhempaskan tangannya kasar. "Aku serius, Jin. Jika kau bicara begitu lagi, akan kupastikan salah satu rusukmu patah!"

Setelah bicara begitu, aku pergi meninggalkan rumah nista ini. Rumah yang bagiku penuh kebohongan. Bagaimana bisa mereka menangis untuk sesuatu yang tak pantas ditangisi?

Untuk apa mereka menangisi orang hidup?

Iya, 'kan? Pasti Jinyoung masih hidup, 'kan?

Orang-orang itu hanya pesandiwara.

Saat ini Jinyoung pasti sedang latihan basket entah dimana.

Atau latihan _dance_ yang kemarin belum dikuasainya.

 **~o0o~**

Aku termenung di atas kasurku.

Walau otakku menolak fakta bahwa adik kelas kesayanganku itu sudah tiada, namun hatiku adalah kontra dari otakku.

Aku tak bisa sepenuhnya menyangkal fakta itu.

Kini tatapanku kosong. Aku tak tau harus berpikir tentang apa.

Langit masih terlihat terang namun tak panas, menandakan hari sudah sore. Sebenarnya aku hanya perlu melirik sedikit untuk memastikan jam, hanya saja aku terlalu malas melakukannya.

Aku berjalan ke arah jendelaku, ingin menutupnya. Suara anak-anak yang bermain dengan ceria membuatku muak.

Saat aku hendak menutup gordennya, aku melihat sosok yang sangat kukenal.

Berjalan menuju taman dekat rumah.

Tidak, aku tidak berbohong. Aku kenal betul sosok itu.

"Jinyoung?"

Aku segera berlari menuruni tangga, bahkan meloncati beberapa anak tangganya.

Adrenalinku berpacu cepat. Tak mungkin aku salah lihat. Orang itu begitu aku kenali. Wujudnya. Aku tak bohong.

"Jinyoung!" Aku berteriak memanggil namanya saat ia mulai terlihat dekat di hadapanku.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Acara tadi pagi itu pasti hanya tipuan. Buktinya Jinyoung kini masih berada di hadapanku, berjalan dengan begitu santainya.

Namun tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang saat di taman.

Aku lihat dengan jelas dia berbelok di belokan ini. Tapi ia tak ada lagi saat aku menghampirinya.

Aku memastikan dengan melihat sekeliling. Tadi aku tak mungkin salah lihat, 'kan?

Namun beberapa saat setelahnya, aku tertawa miris.

Halusinasi yang tampak nyata?

Itu memang sering terjadi.

Tapi yang tadi itu rasanya...

Apa aku menyerah saja? Menyerah pada keadaan. Menyerah pada fakta.

Aku mengacak rambutku. Bersiap untuk berbalik.

Sampai sebuah sosok di hadapanku nyaris kutabrak. "Uwaa!"

Sosok itu terdiam dahulu saat aku berteriak kaget, namun kemudian ia tersenyum padaku. "Kau tak apa?"

Aku menatapnya jengkel. "Apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku? Aku ingat tadi aku ke sini sendirian."

Ia hanya tertawa. "Maksudmu aku tak boleh ke sini? Hanya kau yang boleh?"

Aku makin kesal dengan penuturannya itu. sebaiknya aku tak usah berurusan dengannya.

Saat aku hendak melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan taman ini dan halusinasi gilanya, sosok menyebalkan tadi berkata dengan agak keras, "Park Jihoon!"

Membuatku segera menoleh. Dia kenal aku?

Ia berbalik menghadapku karena memang tadi aku sempat melewatinya beberapa langkah.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Senyum yang memuakkan.

Aku hanya menatapnya minta penjelasan. Kenapa ia tau namaku, apa yang ia lakukan di sini, kenapa ia menyebalkan, dan berbagai macam hal lainnya.

Ia berjalan mendekat dan berhenti selangkah tepat di hadapanku. "Daniel," ujarnya.

Dasar orang aneh. Apa kini yang ia bicarakan?

"Namaku Daniel," lanjutnya.

Aku memutar bola mataku. Yah, aku tidak peduli namanya. Siapapun ia, aku ingin ia segera menghilang dari hadapanku.

Ia tertawa. Bisa dibilang situasi kini _awkward_ sekali. Aku tidak peduli siapa namanya atau siapapun dia. Aku hanya ingin segera pergi dari sini.

"Bukankah kau tadi yang berlari mengejarku?" ujarnya lagi.

 _Hah?_

Maksudnya?

Jadi siluet Jinyoung yang tadi aku lihat adalah dia? Bukan Jinyoung? Tapi dilihat dari sisi manapun dia dan Jinyoung sama sekali tidak...

Tunggu.

Aku baru sadar, ia memang menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan sosok Jinyoung yang tadi kulihat.

Jangan bilang tadi aku menyangka orang aneh ini adalah Jinyoung? Dilihat dari segi manapun ia sama sekali tidak mirip Jinyoung.

Apa sebegitunya aku ingin bertemu Jinyoung sampai-sampai salah melihat orang aneh ini sebagai Jinyoung?

Aku tertawa miris. Sama sekali tak pantas disandingkan.

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan selama aku menertawai kebodohanku sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku nyaris gila sampai-sampai menganggapmu Jinyoung!" ujarku sambil memegangi perutku yang sakit.

Kini aku bersiap untuk berbalik. Sungguh, aku bisa muntah jika berada di sini lebih lama lagi.

"Park Jihoon.." Lagi-lagi ia memanggilku.

Aku berbalik dan bersiap untuk menyemprotnya jika saja ia tidak memotongku.

"Mau kuberitahu sebuah rahasia?" ujarnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Aku serius. Kau akan menyesal jika melewatkan yang satu ini," ujarnya terkesan agak memaksa.

Aku menatapnya penuh kemuakan. Jika aku jawab 'iya', maka dia akan selesai, 'kan? Ia akan memberi tahu rahasia tidak pentingnya dan aku bisa mengabaikannya. Setelah itu aku bisa kembali ke rumah dan melupakan kejadian hari ini.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, ia sudah berkata lagi, "Ini berhubungan dengan Jinyoung.."

Apa-apaan orang ini? Bagaimana bisa ia berhasil menangkap penuh perhatianku? Kini aku tak bisa berpaling. Atensiku sepenuhnya terkunci padanya.

Jika ia tau Jinyoung dan aku, sementara aku tak mengenalnya, kemungkinan besar ia adalah teman Jinyoung. Jadi ia tau aku dari Jinyoung.

Dan ia bilang ia mau memberitahu sebuah rahasia yang berhubungan dengan Jinyoung.

Serius?

Apa rahasia tentang Jinyoung yang tidak kuketahui? Bagaimana bisa orang ini tau tanpa aku mengetahuinya?

"Kau tak akan menyesal mengetahuinya," tambahnya. Sedikit smirk tercetak di wajahnya. Namun aku tidak begitu mengindahkannya.

Bagus. Kini aku menatapnya penuh minat.

Kupikir aku benar-benar ingin tau rahasia ini. Bagaimana mungkin Jinyoung tak memberitahunya padaku?

Perlahan aku berkata, "Apa rahasianya?"


	2. Chapter 1

"Jinyoung, cepatlah! Sudah mau jam 2!" ujar seseorang dari depan pintu kelas.

"Iya, iya, sebentar!!" jawab seseorang yang barusan dipanggil 'Jinyoung' sambil memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Cepaat! Kau lama sekali!" Dengan gemas si pemanggil menerobos masuk ke dalam kelas. Tidak begitu menghiraukan tatapan murid-murid yang masih ada di kelas.

Ia menghampiri meja Jinyoung dan membantu memasukkan alat-alat tulis yang berserakan ke dalam tempat pensil.

"Sebanyak ini yang kau gunakan untuk menulis??" tanya Jihoon tak habis pikir. Mengapa banyak sekali alat tulis berhamburan di meja adik kelasnya yang satu ini?

"Tadi aku disuruh membuat poster," jawab Jinyoung mengambil alih kotak pensil dari tangan Jihoon dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kemudian ia memakai jaket hitamnya sebelum tasnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo!"

 **~o0o~**

"Mau mampir dulu?" tawar Jinyoung saat keduanya melewati sebuah kedai es krim.

Jihoon sedari tadi hanya memainkan ponselnya. Sibuk menghubungi kakak-kakak pelatih _dance_ yang hari ini kebagian tugas mengajar di jam mereka.

"Tidak, Jinyoung.. Kita sudah tela―" Mata Jihoon membulat saat menyadari tawaran Jinyoung. Kepalanya terangkat melihat kedai di hadapannya. Sejenak binar-binar mulai memenuhi matanya. "Mauu!!!"

Jinyoung terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kakak kelasnya ini. Rasanya ia ingin mencubit kedua pipi orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Akhirnya mereka menyempatkan diri membeli dua buah es krim. Tentu saja dengan traktiran Jinyoung karena Jihoon bersikeras mengatakan bahwa Jinyounglah yang mengajaknya.

"Kalau kita dimarahi akan kubilang ini salahmu yang memaksaku membeli es krim!" ujar Jihoon, sesekali menjilat es krimnya.

Jinyoung mencibir. "Padahal yang tadi berbinar dan menarik tanganku masuk 'kan kakak!"

"Kau berani membantah kakak kelasmu??" Jihoon menggelung lengan jaketnya, berpura-pura marah.

"Iya, iyaa. Nanti aku yang tanggung jawab!" jawab Jinyoung sedikit tidak rela.

"Ehe~ Anak baik!" Jihoon mengusap puncak kepala Jinyoung.

Mereka pun mempercepat langkah mereka menuju gedung latihan mereka.

"Kenapa lambat sekali??" tanya Woojin berkacak pinggang. Ia mendengus kencang untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia memang sedang 'marah'.

Jihoon menunduk sambil cengengesan. Sementara Jinyoung sibuk 'bertanggung-jawab'.

Woojin mendengus lagi. "Aku maafkan asal pulang nanti aku juga dibelikan es krim!"

Jinyoung nyaris menolaknya mentah-mentah, jika saja Jihoon tidak membekap mulut Jinyoung dan menyetujui permintaan itu.

"Cih.." desis Jinyoung setelah melepaskan tangan Jihoon.

"Oke, baiklah. Karena sekarang sudah lengkap, kita langsung mulai saja pelatihan hari ini.." ujar Seongwoo selaku salah satu kakak pelatih.

"Kalian sudah ingat formasinya, 'kan?" tanya Minhyun. Kakak pelatih yang satu lagi.

Jihoon dan Jinyoung memang masuk klub dance yang cukup terkenal di daerah itu. Mereka mulai mengenal dari klub itu. Bahkan sebelumnya mereka tidak menyangka bahwa mereka satu sekolah.

Sejak saat itu mereka jadi lengket. Kemana-mana bersama. Kalau kata Guanlin, seperti "nasi yang terinjak". Sudah dibersihkan bagaimanapun tetap saja terasa lengket.

"Sudaah!" jawab semuanya serempak. Kecuali Jihoon.

"Jihoon? Sudah hapal formasinya?" tanya Minhyun sabar menatap Jihoon.

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu lalu menggeleng. "Tidak mau ingat!"

Minhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Terkadang ia tidak mengerti dengan sifat Jihoon yang pintar namun gesrek.

"Aku mau tukar posisi dengan Guanlin!" ujarnya final.

Seongwoo mengerjap tak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Seperti tidak tau saja.." Woojin menimpali. "Jihoon kita ini 'kan tidak mau pisah dari Jinyoung!"

Guanlin memang memiliki banyak koreografi yang mengharuskannya berpasangan dengan Jinyoung nanti. Itulah posisi yang diincar Jihoon.

"Tapi perbedaan tinggimu dan Guanlin―"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Jihoon segera beranjak ke pojok ruangan dan mendudukkan dirinya di situ. Melipat kedua tangannya dan membuka kakinya lebar. Seperti anak TK yang sedang ngambek.

"Mulai, deh.." Woojin menghembuskan napas berat.

Minhyun menggaruk tengkuknya pusing. Jihoon yang ngambek memang paling menyebalkan. Lihat saja Seongwoo yang kewalahan dibuatnya karena Jihoon tak kunjung menjawab apapun yang dikatakannya.

"Urusin tuh _soulmate_ mu.." ujar Guanlin pada Jinyoung. Latihan tak kunjung dimulai karena Jihoon yang tak terima dengan posisinya.

Jinyoung pun menghampiri Jihoon. "Kak.."

Jihoon melirik sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia membuang pandangannya lagi.

Jinyoung berjongkok di hadapan Jihoon. "Jangan begini, kak.. Ini kan hanya sementara. Lagipula kita 'kan sering bertemu hampir setiap saat. Ini hanya koreografi.."

Jihoon menggeleng. "Aku sudah cukup sabar tidak sekelas denganmu!"

"Tapi kita beda angkatan."

"Makanya kau jangan melarangku untuk tinggal kelas! Sudah kubilang 'kan aku mau seangkatan denganmu!"

Woojin hanya menggeleng mendengar perdebatan keduanya.

 _Punya temen kok gini amat._ – Park Woojin.

"Kakak 'kan pintar. Aku tidak ingin kepintaran kakak terbuang sia-sia hanya karena ingin sekelas denganku," bujuk Jinyoung lagi. "Ayolah, kak.. Ini Cuma satu lagu. Lagu berikutnya aku akan memohon agar kita berpasangan.."

Jihoon masih menggeleng.

"Kasihan Daehwi itu.. Kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya melihatmu sebegitunya tidak ingin berpasangan dengannya?"

Jihoon mengerjap. Ia melirik Daehwi yang sedang melihatnya dari kejauhan. Sedikit perasaan bersalah terselip di hatinya. "Umm.. Baiklah," jawabnya akhirnya membuat semua orang yang berada di sana memanjatkan puji syukur. "Tapi akhir pekan ini kita jalan-jalan!" ujar Jihoon cepat sebelum atmosfernya berubah dan tidak memungkinkannya lagi untuk memberikan persyaratan.

"Iya, iya, baiklah.." Jinyoung tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengusak kepala kakak kelasnya itu. Memang tidak sopan mengingat Jihoon yang berstatus kakak kelas Jinyoung. Namun karena kedekatan keduanya, hal itu bukan masalah bagi keduanya.

 **~o0o~**

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Semua saling berpamitan saat ingin pulang.

"Jaga kak Jihoon, ya!" teriak Daehwi dari kejauhan yang dijawab anggukan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung kemudian menyusul Jihoon yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

"Kak?"

"Kakak masih marah?" Jinyoung menatap wajah Jihoon sambil menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jihoon.

Jihoon tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa?" Jinyoung masih belum menyerah.

"Kakaak~"

Jihoon menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ia lemah dengan Jinyoung yang sudah bertingkah manja seperti ini. "Tadi kau terlalu dekat dengan Guanlin!"

Jinyoung mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti. "Hah? 'Kan memang formasinya begitu.."

"Tetap saja!" Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya.

Jinyoung tak dapat lagi menahan untuk tidak mencubit kakak kelasnya yang lebih pendek beberapa _centi_ darinya itu. "Ya ampun!"

"Hmmh!" Jihoon mengerang kesakitan sebelum akhirnya Jinyoung melepas cubitannya sambil tertawa.

"Begitu saja pipinya sudah merah! Bagaimana jika aku cubit sekuat tenaga?" Jinyoung memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa melihat bekas cubitannya yang memerah di pipi Jihoon.

"Kau tidak tau saja rasanya dicubit oleh tulang sepertimu!"

Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan ledekan ringan yang membuat keduanya tertawa. Sampai mereka tiba di belokan yang seharusnya menjadi tempat mereka berpisah. Jinyoung seharusnya meneruskan jalannya sampai halte bus untuk naik bus.

Jihoon sudah bersiap-siap mengucapkan sampai jumpa kalau saja Jinyoung tak ikut berbelok bersamanya. "Kenapa kau ikut belok?"

"Anggap saja permintaan maaf karena membuatmu marah dua kali hari ini."

Jihoon tersenyum sebelum mengacak rambut adik kelas kesayangannya itu. "Tumben kau perhatian~"

"Habis kakak kalau ngambek menyeramkan!"

"Wah, anak ini!"


	3. Chapter 2

"Kak, tau tidaak??" Jinyoung mendekatkan wajahnya yang penuh aura bahagia pada Jihoon yang sedang memakan _mie_ ayamnya.

"Ada apa, nih?" jawab Jihoon sekenanya. _Mie_ ayamnya jauh lebih menarik baginya.

"Ulangan bahasa Inggrisku mendapat nilai sempurna!!" Mulut Jinyoung membentuk lengkungan manis. Setiap nadanya mengeluarkan aura bahagia.

"Wah, tumben? Kau tidak nyontek, 'kan?" Jihoon menambah sambel pada _mie_ ayamnya.

"Apa sih, kak?? Tentu saja tidak! Ini hasil kerja kerasku sendiri!"

"Bagus, deh.."

Jinyoung mendengus. "Tidak ada apresiasi untukku, nih?"

Jihoon terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia menaikkan tangannya ke udara, mengisyaratkan kepala Jinyoung untuk hinggap di tangannya yang sudah terbuka lebar sebelum mengusak rambutnya sayang. "Pintar~"

Jinyoung keenakan dengan perlakuan Jihoon. Ia mengusakkan kepalanya lebih lagi pada tangan Jihoon sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kayak kucing.." komentar Jihoon.

"Lucu, dong?"

"Manja."

Kemudian Jihoon menghabiskan mie ayamnya. Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Jinyoung meminta Jihoon menemaninya ke pinggir lapangan basket.

"Tau tidak, kak?"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Ihh.. Tau tidak, kak??" ulang Jinyoung.

Jihoon menggeleng. "Ngga. 'Kan kamu belum kasih tau.."

Jinyoung mendengus sebelum masuk ke topik pembicaraannya. "Kemarin Somi 'nembak' aku."

Jihoon tersedak jus jeruknya. Yang benar saja? Pasalnya Somi itu adik kelas tingkat satu yang benar-benar laku keras di sekolah mereka. Masa 'sih dia melirik Jinyoung?

Yah, Jinyoung tidak buruk juga.. Nilai matematikanya bersinar walau tak menutup fakta hanya nilai itu yang memberi warna pada nama baiknya. Olah raga juga lumayan. Cukup tampan juga. Hanya saja sulit mempercayai bahwa anak selevel Somi melirik Jinyoung.

"Serius?" tanya Jihoon sambil menyeka jus jeruk sebelum menetes ke seragamnya. "Lalu kau jawab 'iya'?"

Jinyoung menggeleng. "Aku tolak!" jawabnya dengan bangga.

Jihoon tersedak untuk kedua kalinya sebelum akhirnya ia menjitak Jinyoung. "Bodoh! Anak secantik Somi kamu tolak??"

"Yahh.. Namanya juga tidak suka.. Masa mau dipaksakan?"

"Gaya banget.." cibir Jihoon. "Jadi kamu sukanya yang kayak apa? Yang udah punya anak??"

"Ya engga lah, kak!" jawab Jinyoung kesal. "Saat ini sedang tidak ingin berpacaran."

Jihoon mendekat. "Terus? Terus?"

Jinyoung menatap Jihoon bingung. "Terus apanya?"

"Setelah kamu tolak dia bagaimana? Menangis? marah?" Yah, Jihoon penasaran juga bagaimana rasanya ditembak cewek paling beken.

Jinyoung menggeleng. "Sedikit kecewa.. Tapi dia ngga nangis, 'kok! Apalagi marah. Dia senyum terus bilang 'makasih udah mau disita waktunya'." Jinyoung menirukan kata-kata Somi.

"Cih, sok jual mahal!" cibir Jihoon.

Sesaat bel masuk berbunyi yang mengharuskan semua murid kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali Jihoon dan Jinyoung.

"Nyesel aku cerita sama kakak!" ujar Jinyoung saat Jihoon menaiki tangga ke lantai 3 sementara dirinya harus berjalan menelusuri koridor lantai 2 sebelum menemukan kelasnya. Kelas 3 memang berada di lantai teratas alias lantai 3.

"Halah. Paling besok-besok kamu nyari kakak juga buat cerita lagi!" jawab Jihoon sebelum menghilang di belokan tangga.

 **~o0o~**

Kini Jihoon dan Jinyoung berada di meja kantin. Bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Namun, mereka berdua menyempatkan diri untuk belajar sebelum pulang. Besok Jinyoung ulangan Kimia, dan ia lemah akan hal itu.

Karena itulah disini mereka sekarang. Dengan Jihoon yang ditahan oleh Jinyoung untuk mengajarinya.

"Sudah paham??" tanya Jihoon tak sabar. Pasalnya ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia menjelaskan materi yang sama namun Jinyoung tak kunjung mengerti.

Jinyoung mengangguk ragu.

"Serius? Kalau tidak paham biar aku ajari lagi.." tanya Jihoon. Sedikit kasihan dengan kemampuan menyerap Jinyoung selain pada pelajaran matematika.

"Masih agak kurang.. Kenapa pH hidroksida harus dikurang 7 dulu?" tanya Jinyoung.

Dengan sabar Jihoon mengulang semua penjelasannya. Kali ini disajikan dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah dimengerti.

Akhirnya Jinyoung mengangguk paham. "Terima kasih kakak kesayangankuu~" Jinyoung memeluk Jihoon.

"Iya, iya. Sudah, cepat beres-beres. Sudah sore!"

Jinyoung mengangguk dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

Kemudian ia dan Jihoon berjalan pulang bersama.

"Kak.."

"Hm?"

"Soal tadi.. Aku bohong."

Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya. "Soal apa?"

"Soal tadi.. Dimana aku bilang aku menyesal cerita ke kakak."

Jihoon tersenyum sebelum mengusak sayang kepala Jinyoung. "Tahu, kok.. Kamu 'kan apa-apa cerita ke kakak terus. Kakak justru curiga kalau sebenarnya kakak sudah mengetahui semua tentang dirimu."

Jinyoung menggeleng. "Tahu, kok! Aku mana pernah menyembunyikan rahasia dari kakak!"

"Iya, iya.."

Jinyoung memicingkan matanya. "Jangan-jangan kakak punya rahasia yang disembunyikan dariku, ya?"

"Hmm.. Gimana, ya.."

"Serius!! Apa yang kakak sembunyikan??"

Jihoon tertawa. "Ya, masa aku kasih tau semua?"

Jinyoung mendengus. "Iyalah! Aku aja kasih tau semua. Masa' kakak engga?"

"Jadi harus aku kasih tau semua?"

Jinyoung mengangguk.

"Semuanya?" tanya Jihoon lagi.

Anggukan Jinyoung semakin keras.

"Termasuk mimpi basahku tadi malam?"

"Ihh kaak!!" Jinyoung memukul pundak Jihoon yang tertawa-tawa melihat reaksi Jinyoung.

"Iya, iyaa.. Aku ngga main rahasia-rahasiaan lagi mulai sekarang."

"Gitu, dong.." jawab Jinyoung akhirnya.

Bagi mereka berdua pembicaraan hari itu bagaikan sebuah janji. Tidak ada rahasia di antara mereka. Bahkan hal kecil sekalipun, mereka saling berbagi.

Yah, setidaknya begitu. Sampai suatu hari..

Ya. Suatu hari dimana Jinyoung mulai bertingkah aneh.

Suatu hari dimana Jinyoung mulai menjaga ucapannya dan tidak terlihat seceria biasanya.

Walau Jihoon sudah melakukan segala cara, namun tetap saja ada yang berbeda dari Jinyoung.

Jihoon sudah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Jinyoung tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja ia merasa ada yang berbeda darinya.

Ada yang berbeda dari Jinyoungnya.

Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.


	4. Mianhaeeeee

Halo. Kembali dengan saya, Jeli heheh. Ada yang nungguin cerita ini?

 _Idih pede bat lu._ - _readers._

Jadi gini. Saya mau bilang kalau saya ngga bisa lanjut cerita ini lagi. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya terlebih bagi siapapun yang menantikan.

Ada beberapa kendala. Pertama, saya lupa alur ceritanya. Dan kedua yang terpenting. Saya hilang rasa pada kedua tokohnya.

Tidak, saya tidak membenci mereka. Hanya saja sudah tidak ada _mood_ menulis cerita tentang mereka. Jelas masalah _mood_ dalam menulis tidak bisa dipaksakan jika ingin hasil terbaik.

Saya tahu ini salah saya tidak langsung menyelesaikan cerita ini dan karena itu saya minta maaf.

Mungkin kita bisa bertemu di lain cerita? Heheh. Sekalian saya memang ada rencana mem _publish_ cerita baru dengan _cast_ GuanHo. Baca ya bacaa~!

Oh ya, saya lebih aktif di _wattpad_. Ayo berf _ollow_ di wattpad, _chingu_ 》 @vavoreon


End file.
